


Scars

by LoneWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, nothing fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf/pseuds/LoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott shows Isaac some of his scars. Short one-shot. Fic request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

"This one's from the fight with Derek at the ice skating arena." Scott said when he pointed to a white discoloration on his lower abdomen.

Isaac winced. He remembered that and it was also the first time his was knocked out by the infamous Scott McCall.

"How come it scarred?" Isaac asked.

He traced the claw mark softly. Scott flinched at the touch and Isaac retracted his hand.

"Probably because it's from an Alpha." Scott sat down next to him. "What?" He asked.

Isaac stayed silent.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Scott said with a smile.

He looked up into his deep brown eyes. They were always so innocent, sweet and loving.

"I don't know it's just that while you're always trying to protect everybody it's you who gets hurt." Isaac sighed.

Scott noticed the conflicted look on his face.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said. "None of this is your fault."

Isaac slumped over.

"Think of the plus side. I mean, c'mon look at me. There's nothing that can go wrong with this." He pointed to his shirtless body. Isaac laughed.

Scott pulled Isaac's head under his arm, kissed his forehead and ruffled his curly hair and they laughed even more.

The rest of the night, they laid there silent and wrapped in each other's arms; a place where they both were filled with utter contentment.

 


End file.
